Foreign
by sandlotus
Summary: A new student, a new teacher a new principal. But what happens when you fall in love with your teacher? Or your principal? Naruto just moved in with his uncle; after his parents death, and is going to school with his online friend;
1. Chapter 1

Starting in a new school...in a town and a new state was never exactly relaxing. Quite the contrary. It was nerve wracking. But the blonde didn't have any choice. His parents had recently passed away in an accident, and he had acquired their life savings. He would have stayed behind, in his home town, if he wasn't still a minor. So, here he was, in a completely foreign place, and now he was living with his uncle. The guy wasn't that bad, but Naruto was still grieving for his parents.

He sighed heavily; hefting a heavy backpack onto his shoulders as he left his room; his footsteps thudding down a large staircase. His family had never been rich; but they were all very successful. His uncle, more so than his parents.

He pulled himself from his thought; doubts and fears about living in an alien place, omewhere where he was the new student, and lived alone with his uncle as he rushed out the door. He didn't stop for breakfast; despite his growling stomach. He may have been new here; but he had an online friend that lived in the same town. That he was going with to school. He had never been so happy his uncle lived in the same area.

He rushed to his friends house quickly; knocking on the front door; blinking as he was greeted by a bright, toothy grin.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

Naruto shifted to his other foot; repositioning his backpack. "Is Lee home?"

The mans grin seemed to widen; and although Naruto wouldn't admit it, it was vaguely creepy. He had never seen someone so cheerful; but he gave a tentative smile in response.

"So _you're_ Lee's online friend! He's been so excited to meet you in person! I have to admit, I was a bit wary about him meeting someone over the internet; but he was just so eager, I couldn't break his poor heart."

Naruto's eyes widened as arms wrapped around him tightly; and he felt a whisper in his ear. "But if you do something to make my little protégé unhappy, you _will_ be sorry."

Naruto swallowed thickly and nodded; glancing behind Gai as he heard footsteps padding toward the door. Gai released him and turned to the other presence in the room. "Lee! You're runing late. That's not like you, my adorable friend." He stepped aside, pushing Naruto forward. "And your friend is here to walk to school with you."

Lee's expression brightened as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He had yet to brush it; but he rushed forward; hugging Naruto as well. "It's so good to see you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto relaxed slightly; his own mouth melting into a grin as he hugged Lee back just as fiercely. "You too. I'm glad there's someone I know going to the same school as me!"

They both stumbled as Gai pushed at Lee. "You're going to be late!"

Lee nodded; straightening himself out and grabbing his leather jacket from a hook on the wall as he rushed him and Naruto out.

"O-Oi!" Naruto was being pulled on roughly as Lee led him to the school impatiently. "Come on, Naruto-kun! We can't be late! There's a new principal and teacher as well. And I don't know how they'll react to tardiness. They just started this morning." Lee's face seemed to glow with excitement. "I wonder what they're like!"

Naruto bit on his lower lip nervously. "What if noone likes me?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure everyone will love you!"

Naruto remained quiet; silently uncertain about that statement. But he just shook his head and sighed.

_I hope so..._


	2. Chapter 2

Upon rushing into their classroom; Lee's excited expression faltered just slightly when a glare made him freeze in his tracks.

"You're late."

Naruto peeked out from behind Lee; glancing at the raven haired teacher that was currently scolding them. The ebony gaze flickered to the blonde briefly; before he gestured them inside. "Find your seats."

Lee nodded swiftly; pulling Naruto by a wrist as he sat at a desk in the middle of the room; pushing Naruto into one beside him. After a moment of thick silence; their teacher began talking; explaining the rules he upheld in his classroom. Lee inched closer to Naruto. "Geez. What a prick. I wonder what he has shoved up his ass, eh?"

Naruto scowled; and nodded in agreement as he pulled off his backpack. He sighed as their teacher ranted on and on about class rules and protocol. It seemed to take forever; and Naruto glanced at the clock; stifling a yawn fifteen minutes later when he heard Lee gasp. A blonde eyebrow rose in question; and he glanced over at the older boy to see his friends attention elsewhere; the wide eyed boy blushing darkly.

Naruto followed Lee's gaze to see a long haired man that radiated power and control. Blue eyes narrowed at the older male; he had a stern and cold expression; only heightened by his hard, lavender eyes. Naruto glanced to Lee incredulously. "You can't be serious!" He hissed in a whisper; glaring at Lee; whom gave him a sheepish expression; turning away from the view of their visitor as he inched his desk closer to his friend; leaning into an ear to reply.

"Whaaat? Its not like I'm in love with him or anything. I just think he's hot." His gaze flickered toward the man. "Totally, earth shakingly sexy." He murmured dreamily.

Naruto shook his head with disbelief as the man stepped closer. "Are you ladies done gossiping?" He scolded harshly; brushing past them and approaching their educator.

"Uchiha-san. I need to speak with you in private."

Their teacher paused from his lecture; glancing at his students before nodding. "Ofcourse. You're the principal, after all." He crossed his arms; straightening out as he followed the man into the hallway.

Lee's jaw dropped. "H-he's...the _principal?!" _

Naruto snickered in amusement. "Nice one, Lee. Start drooling over the principal. I'm sure that if you get a detention you can have looots of fun." He grinned evily as his friend turned a sulky expression to him. "Oh, shut up. He looks too young to be a principal."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You're a year older than me, he looks just maybe three or four years older than us both. I'm sure he could have gotten through college no problem with that no-nonsense attitude he's got. And you said our teachers a tightass." Naruto clucked his tongue as he shook his head.

"Hmmm..." Lee glanced at the door; where the two older males wee seen talking animatedly. "Think he'd loosen up if he got laid?"

"_Lee!"_


End file.
